


Price of Me

by Lukita



Category: Naruto, xxxHoLic
Genre: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-03
Updated: 2006-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukita/pseuds/Lukita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>battle without honor or humanity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days theme _battle without honor or humanity_ , though this is probably better suited as _before_ battle without honor or humanity, and I totally wrote this because Yūko wants to tease Sasuke.

“The price for killing your brother is high.”

Sasuke involuntarily twitched before his face hardened once more into an impassive mask.

“Very well,” the witch replied as she called her soulless dolls to fetch something from her storeroom. “Don’t you want to know what the cost of power is?” She asked idly while waiting for the dolls return.

“No price is too high.” Sasuke said shortly as he crossed his arms.

The witch chuckled to herself and took a drag from her pipe, “I feel like telling you anyway, since I think you’re a foolish,” Sasuke twitched, “little,” another twitch, “boy,” she finished with a smirk as Sasuke glared at her.

“The price for a life,” she waved her pipe at him, “is a life.” Yūko leaned back into her cushions as she took another drag from her pipe.

Sasuke scowled at her.

“Everyone will simply forget Uchiha Sasuke ever exists.”

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and in a hidden corner of his heart a small voice cried out nii-san before it was ruthlessly silenced once more. It will be better for them, no, _him_ if they forget someone like Sasuke.

Yūko smiled as she offered him the plain box.

“I accept.”


End file.
